


Can I Get An F In Chat For TylernadoSFM

by hailie482



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coronavirus, Gen, can i get an f for tyler, peepsies meetup, tyler said "make it 11" so im making it 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailie482/pseuds/hailie482
Summary: f
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Can I Get An F In Chat For TylernadoSFM

It is the third week of August 2020. The week of the Peepsies meetup. Tylernado has traveled all the way from the great land of Canada to the US of A to officially meet the weebs that are the Peepsies. Little does he know, he is never going back to Canada.

God has taken his Plague Inc playthrough too far, and has started an actual pandemic, because he is a dumbass. Tylernado has come to visit his friends, but God decided “hey lets bring Corona to the US of A sounds like a great idea.” Tylernado aint dead but he’s stuck in America. JasperSFM is just so large he forces Tylernado out of the house, and he get’s stuck in the trampoline for months without food or water. 

So no, Tylernado’s demise was not from Coronavirus, it is from Liz’s fatass cat.


End file.
